space_novellafandomcom-20200215-history
The Carbon University
'''The Carbon University S.S. '''is a giant space station and university counted as one of the Capitals of the W. Home to scholars from all over the galaxy and the Carbonites, the self-proclaimed most intelligent species of the universe, the Carbon University is the most prestigious academy in the universe, and keeps secret hundreds of projects that has changed the world over history. The CU is also home to the W Council, where leaders of all over the universe meet to keep universal peace and security and create alliances. The Carbonites Founders of the University, the Carbonites are 6 ft individuals with pale skin, varying from light grey, light blue to light pink, with big eyes and no body hair. Carbonites are the most ancient species surviving species known to date, and the self-proclaimed smartest species in the universe. For the moment, all Capitals of the W were found by the Carbonites, and the W itself, the union that ties all of the Capitals together and keeps peace amongst planets, was also a creaton of the Carbonites. Carbonites' most notable feature is their mechanical enhancements, which makes them almost half robotic. Their fondness for cybernetic parts makes them look like cyborgs, which is understandable regarding their obsession over being the perfect being. They are obsessed with the Emorians, who are supposedly the perfect beings in the universe, but their refusal to be observed by the W makes it impossible for the Carbonites to learn from them, and their respect of the Emorians' wish makes it so they won't betray their trust. The Carbon University The Carbon University doesn't take inscriptions, rather, they observe what happens in the W and invites people who showed incredible feats to the University. Scholars are brought in the university to share their knowledge, and what they call classes are demonstrations and instructions given by professors, who are scholars expert in their trade. Scholars are financed by the university to conduct projects, which can go from finding cures to diseases to find new planets. The campus is also where the students live, which means there is a little student city across the space station. Most scholar never leave campus, not only because of their studies but also because life on the space station is so good. Students never work, it's robots that automatizes all restaurants or recreational centers around campus. Everything is free, since scholars don't have any money on them. The Universal Union The Universal Union, commonly referred to as the "W", is the universal peace and security alliance that ties all known nations of the universe together. Founded by Carbonites, every leader of every planet are invited to siege at the councilroom when the time is needed. Every year, they have an annual meeting, but in times of crisis they often assemble to find solutions. The W doesn't have any power over any of nations, they do not have an army and they never engage in violence. The W encourages peace and security, but if any planet goes against the council's wish, nothing can really be done about it since there is nothing they can do about it.